garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zweihänder
The Zweihänder is William's main and only weapon on Lyoko. Use William's Zweihander is an immense sword. While part of Team Lyoko, William used it mostly for swinging, using its huge size to his advantage by swinging it like a bat, causing him to slide across the ground and to spin around several times, hacking monsters along the way. This could be due to his inexperience with the weapon, as it appears to have been created mainly to send silver waves of energy flying at his enemies. Glowing white energy slowly climbs up the blade from the hilt, and when it reaches the blade's tip, a single wave of the sword releases the energy into a silver slicing wake, dealing heavy damage - supposedly by the will of whomever is holding it. After being possessed by X.A.N.A., William's Zweihander gets a few modifications. It seems easier to handle, making actual sword-fight possible with the weapon. The white energy doesn't need to climb the blade, the whole blade glows automatically, and while the waves still take time to execute, using them is much quicker than before. Incorporated into his Super Smoke ability, if William and his Zweihander are separated, the sword can transform into dark-colored smoke and return to his hand. On both sides of the hilt, a white bulge with an Eye of X.A.N.A. is present. If another's energy, like Aelita's Energy Fields, hits this bulge, it will be absorbed by the sword, making it's energy waves even more powerful. Appearance The Zweihander, when used by William as part of Team Lyoko, looks similar to a butcher knife. It has a slender, red handle and a dark grey triangular hilt with an image on the back of his ID card on it as decoration. The blade has a camouflage-like design on it with two chips in it near the tip. The blade glows white whenever it comes in to contact with anything. While under X.A.N.A.'s control, the Zweihander changes in appearance. While still the same shape and size, the Zweihander's handle changes to an ebony color, red at the end. The triangular hilt is replaced with dark grey root-like structures reaching about a third of the way up the blade, with the Eye of X.A.N.A. at the hilt as well. The actual blade loses its camouflage design and is now a grey color. The blade still glows white on contact. In Code Lyoko Evolution, the sword changes to a more jagged and rusty appearance. The handle becomes black with a red spiral pattern down it and the hilt is completely gone. The blade is a metallic grey metal colour with lighter grey near the blade edge and dark grey near the other. It also appears to be smaller in Evolution. It is decorated with rusty red lines coming from the handle and the blade edge has a jagged, almost serrated, look. Trivia *The "zwei" in Zweihander is German for the number two, hinting at a possible meaning for the name to be "two-hander". This would make sense since the weapon's weight means the user has to hold it with two hands to make combat possible. *The Zweihander was the weapon that destroyed Lyoko the first time, in the season 3 Finale, Final Round. *The Zweihander has the ability to absorb Aelita's Energy Field, and redirect it. *The vines on the Zweihander are black on Lyoko, but are red in the real world. Gallery Zwei2.png|In Season 3. Zwei.PNG|In Season 4. Real_Sword_2.png|On earth, held by X.A.N.A. William as a spectre. 2011-10-31 0853.png|Held by William William Returns William vs Ulrich.png|The evil Zweihander's first appearance in William Returns. William levitating.png|William levitating using the sword. William_179.jpg|Stuck in the ground William_185.jpg|Battling in the Desert Sector. William_189.jpg|Defending against an Energy Field. 30db4ph-1-.png|Charging for an Energy Blade. tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png|Close up Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4 r1 250.png|William examines his weapon closely in Final Round. Tumblr m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1 400.jpg|Swinging it to release an Energy wave. Dernier round 371.jpg|Holding it when using Levitation. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Holding the weapon, ready to fight. William Spectre.jpg|Using it as a Spectre on earth. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Using it to slice through Creepers. William17.jpg|The sword's appearance in Final Round. Williams sword.JPG|The sword when William is possessed by X.A.N.A. William-1475878c0d.jpg|Holding it up to deflect an attack. Kiwodd 349.jpg|About to fire energy at Aelita after absorbing her Energy Field. Odd Ulrich And Yumi Sees William's Zweihander.png|Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi see William's Zweihander as he tosses it at the ground. William Throws the Zweihander.png|The Zweihänder getting tossed by William in Final Round. Il est sense d etre insense 250.jpg|The Eye glows as it lands into the ground, with smoke surrounding it. Replika 332.jpg|Odd dodges the Zweihänder with ease in Replika. Sueurs froides 140.jpg|William holding his Zweihander in real world. Sueurs froides 141.jpg|Using it to deflect Laser Arrow. Sueurs froides 152.jpg|Deflecting rapid-fire Arrow with the sword. William gets rid of Yumi.png|The Zweihander is seen in the right corner as Yumi is Being devirtualized. William hits Yumi.png|Striking Yumi in the air in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. William hits Odd.png|The Force of the hit sends Odd flying back. Evolution William2.png|Holding it over his shoulder. Warriorawakens45|Putting it away in Evolution. Ulrich VS William.PNG|The weapon has changed size in Evolution. William.PNG|About to slice through a monster. Warriorawakens93|Holding it close for combat. Warriorawakens96|Holding onto it while in the Cortex. Rendezvous65|Attacking a Blok, ready to slice the it. Rendezvous63|Blocking a laser. Rendezvous224|His Zweihänder can handle a few Kankrelats. Yumi almost hit by William CLE 15.PNG|The Zweihänder almost hitting Yumi. Les sans codes 306.jpg|William Clone with his Zweihander about to attack Yumi in The Codeless. Mutinerie 536.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William with his Zweihander fight Ulrich in Mutiny. ca:Espasa es:Espada fi:Zweihänder fr:Épée pl:Żyleta pt:Espada Category:Weapons Category:William Category:Things appear in game